Announcements in The Weasley Potter Family
by lunalovegoodstwinxo
Summary: One shots on how 3 different couples go upon telling news to their family. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

The sun had rose on Sunday 17th July 2002 and the birds were cheeping annoyingly outside Potter Manors master bedroom window. They were loud enough to wake Harry up. He turned his head to the bedside table to look at the small alarm clock. 5:30. As much as Harry loved summer, the warm weather and everything about it, he hated the fact everything outside got up so early. He grunted and covered his head with a pillow to try and drown out the sound, but it was no good. 'I'll go watch a muggle movie in the screening room, so that I don't wake Ginny' he thought. So he carefully pulled the duvet off himself, swung his legs to the side and stood up, trying to make the littlest amount of noise possible. His wife wasn't a morning person, and he was sure she wouldn't want to be woken up at 5:30. He creeped over to the brown armchair in the corner of the room and pulled on his pajama bottoms. He had then made it to the door and was about to open it and then he saw Ginny stirring. He didn't move. She tossed and turned a bit before fluttering her eye lids open and grunting when she saw the time.

"Morning love" Harry said. Ginny just grunted. "I'm so sorry did I wake you?" He added when she didn't say anything.

"No it was that bloody nature, bloody birds" she replied. Then she seemed to realise where he was stood, about to leave the room. "Where were you going? Were you leaving me?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Gin. You know I'd never leave you! I love you so much! I didn't want to wake you" he answered, walking back over to the bed. He climbed back into bed and kissed her forehead and lay back. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked through her fiery red, Weasley hair.

"Love you" Ginny giggled, while ruffling his untameable black hair.

"Love you too, Firetop" Harry knew she loved it when he called her this. "Shall we go watch a muggle movie?" He asked

"Yeah yeah yeah!" She bounced around like a little girl.

"Okay baby, which one?" He chuckled.

"Erm," she bit her lip like she always did when she was unsure of something. "Surprise me honey!" She decided.

5minutes late they were sat cuddling on the sofa in the screening room, about to watch The Lion King.

They watched The Lion King and then a few tv programmes. At 10am Ginnys rumbling stomach decided it was time to get breakfast. They raced each other down the staircases and arrived at the kitchen at the same time.

"I'll beat you next time Potter!" Ginny grinned. And the couple laughed. A sudden pop made them stop, but then they realised it was the house elves, Asha, Asho, and Ashee.

"Good Morning master and mistress, sleep well?" Asho asked.

"Lovely thank you Asho, you?" Ginny politely replied on behalf of her and Harry.

"Asho, Asha and Ashee slept very well thank you"

"Good, that's very good" Harry beamed.

"Would master and mistress require any assistance in preparing breakfast?" Ashee spoke in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"I think we will be alright, thanks for the offer though" Ginny nodded.

"Okay" and with that the three elves disaperated from the room with a small pop, identical to the one that had occurred when they had entered the room. Ginny began scouring the cupboards for something appropriate to eat at breakfast, and eventually pulled out a box of muggle breakfast cereal; rice snaps. She poured two bowls of it then put it back in the cupboard and took the two bowls over to the fridge to fill with milk. Harry then reached out and tickled her waist. Ginny then lifted the bowls in the air to make sure she didn't spill them and tried to dodge the tickle. She did so rather successfully, as only got tickled for a few seconds but afterwards she said: "Mr Potter will regret doing that"

"How do you mean?" He asked, looking scared.

Ginny completely ignored him and carried on "Mr Potter will know never to mess with Ginny again" and with that she put the bowls down on the counter and walked over to the glass cupboard, chose one and walked over to the sink.

"You wouldn't" Harry had obviously picked up on what she was doing because he looked and sounded scared. She filled the glass with cold water and walked over to Harry. He tried to dodge it but she was too quick for him and tipped the contents of the glass onto him. She then burst out laughing. "I'm glad you think this is funny Mrs Potter," he started, his hair dripping water down his face. "I will be getting my revenge"

"Of course you will" Ginny said, pouring milk into the bowls and handing one of the bowls to her husband. They ate and when the bowls were empty she told Harry to go have a shower and get ready to go to The Burrow while she finished off her coffee. The family all went round to The Burrow every sunday. He obeyed, and ran upstairs to the main bathroom. It was painted teal blue with a massive bath, a sky blue toilet and sink and an elaborate mirror. She sipped her coffee in silence while Harry showered. 10 minutes later Ginny was snapped to reality by Harry yelling down the stairs "Ginny love, you can come have a shower now!" She went up to the bathroom and showered. After that she pulled out a flowery summer dress and put it on and Harry wore denim shorts with a red v neck tshirt.

"Just got to wait for Teddy now" Ginny said as they walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

Just as she said that they heard a croaky voice saying "Harry? Ginny?" It was Andromeda Tonks with Teddy.

"Just coming" Harry replied. They found Andromeda and Teddy in the arriving room. That was the room everyone apparated and flooed to. "Hello Dromeda, hello Teddy!"

"Hello Harry, Ginny!" Andromeda replied.

"Hello Aunty Ginny, hello Uncle Harry" the six year old giggled.

"I better be off, I've got to go visit my friend, Janet, she's had a fall" Andromeda sighed.

"Oh, give her our love, are we ready to go Ted?" Ginny smiled as she watched Teddy bounce around nodding his head vigorously.

"Bye little man!" Andromeda beamed as she ruffled his turquoise long hair. And with that she apparated out the room.

"Let's get going then" Harry said before apparating with Teddy in arms and he was holding Ginnys hand.

They arrived in the Burrow hallway and Ginny yelled "Mum, dad!"

"In the kitchen honey" Molly replied, and with that Ginny ran into the Burrows kitchen to meet her mother who was straining potatoes at the sink. "Hello darling!" Molly exclaimed.

"Hi mum, how are you? Ginny asked.

"Good thanks how are you?" She replied.

"Fine thanks, are we the last to arrive?"

"Yes honey. Fleur says her and Bill have an announcement!" Molly said

"Exciting!" Ginny tried to say but she had a mouthful of potato so it was hard. Molly just finished plating up the food and Ginny helped her levitate it into the dining room. "DINNERS READY!" Ginny shouted. All of her family rushed to the table. Molly and Arthur were sat at either end of the table as usual. Teddy sat next to Victoire who sat next to Bill who sat next to Fleur who was sat next to George who was sat next to Angelina. On the other side of the table Ron was sat next to Hermione, who was sat next to Ginny who was sat next to Harry who was sat next to Audrey who was sat next to Percy.

"So then Fleur, what is your big announcement, don't tell me, have you finally persuaded Bill to have a haircut?" Molly asked with a grin and look of hope on her face.

"Mum!" Bill blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Non, but I weel tell you zat ve are pregnant!" She smiled. The whole family stood up and congratulated them, but Teddy remained seated with a confused look on his face.

Victoire turned to look at his confused face and explained "it means that my mummy and daddy are having a baby!" She had obviously been told before, but it was pretty impressive for a 4 year old to say that. It took a few seconds for it to sink in but then he realised and his face lit up.

"Is it going to be a boy baby or a girl baby?" He asked her.

"Mummy and Daddy don't know yet" Victoire replied. The pair seemed to be oblivious to everything going on around them.

Meanwhile Molly had asked "How far along are you? Do you know if its a boy or a girl? What do you want it to be?"

Bill had replied "12 weeks so no, it's too early to tell. I don't mind as long as its born healthy and lovely" and then he whispered "But a boy would be amazing. I don't know if I could cope with 3 girls in the house!" But after a playful slap from Fleur he then said "But just a healthy baby that's all I could dream of"

After they had eaten Harry, Ginny and Teddy flooed back to Potter Manor. Harry and Ginny played board games with Teddy and a few hours later Andromeda came to pick Teddy up. They said their goodbyes, ate tea and then went up to bed. They often chatted before they went to sleep. "Well, congrats to Bill and Fleur isn't it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and while we were all congratulating them I heard Vic explain it to Ted. She said 'it means my mummy is having a baby'" Harry replied.

"Viccy is so sweet isn't she?"

"Adorable, and her and Ted are inseparable!"

"I know right!" And with that they both fell straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angelina. Angelina! Wake up!" George was tapping Angelina frantically trying to wake her up. It was 11:30 and they had to leave to get to The Burrow in 30minutes!

Angelina groaned, and then snapped "What? What is so important you had to wake me up this early?"

"Angel, it's 11:30" he replied. She groaned again. "Come on Angel. I know why you don't want to go but they're family and we have to go whether you want to tell them or not!" She put her arms in the air limply and George got up, walked around to her side of the bed and pulled her to her feet. "Now go have a shower" he told her. She obeyed and trudged across the hall to the bathroom.

It was October 9th and it was raining. Heavily. The rain was drumming on the window. While Angelina was taking a shower George had ran to the kitchen to make toast and coffee for them. When she got out the shower she pulled on her track suit and George went in the shower. When they were both ready to floo the time was 12:15. "We're a bit late but oh well" George shrugged. They flooed The Burrow where everyone was sat at the dinner table and Molly was casting a warming spell on the food.

"George! Angelina! Your here!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry mum, we over slept" he replied.

"Well your here now!" She beamed. And with that they all started eating. They ate in silence until Molly asked "So Bill, Fleur, how far along are you now?

"24 weeks!" Fleur said.

"So do you know if its a boy or a girl yet?" Ginny questioned.

"Vell," Fleur began "ve are glad you asked zat Ginevra,"

"Ginny" Ginny corrected, but Fleur carried on.

"We are 'aving a little baby girl called Doninique and we'd like, vith your permission to 'ave your name as her middle name!"

"Dominique Ginny." Ginny nodded her head in thought.

"Not exactly, Dominique Ginevra" Bill pointed out.

"Oh! That would be perfect! Little Dominique will be perfect!" And Ginny ran over to Bill to give her oldest brother a hug. He grabbed her neck and ruffled her hair playfully. Everyone giggled.

While this was happening George and Angelina were whispering to each other. "Tell them Angel!"

"You, there you're family!"

"They're yours as well, you know they are!"

"Tell then together then"

"Fine"

After everyone had sat down George and Angelina stood up and George said "Oi you lot, keep the congrats going cause we got an announcement, Angel tell them!"

"Alright George I am!" She replied. "I am pregnant" Everyone stood up to congratulate them. Except Molly.

"George. Do we need to have a conversation about thi-"

"Mum!" George groaned. "I'm 28! I don't need this conversation!" So Molly didn't say another word on the subject. Everyone carried on eating and then George stood up again. "I have one more announcement" and bent down onto one knee. He pulled a black box out of his pocket. He opened it and said "Angelina Johnson. Go look outside the window" and he walked her over to the window. Orange fireworks exploded into words that said 'I didn't know how to say this Angel, so will you marry me?'

She burst into tears and sobbed "Yes, yes!" and he pulled her in and they kissed. The family clapped loudly and Ginny led a chant "THREE CHEERS FOR GEORGIE AND ANGELINA, HIP HIP HOORAY, HIP HIP HOORAY, HIP HIP HOORAY!"


	3. Chapter 3

4th December. Harry awoke to the sound of someone being sick and sighed 'Oh Ginny,' and ran to aid his wife. He ignored the fact that outside was a blanket of snow. When he got to the bathroom he saw Ginny crouched over the toilet throwing up. "Ginny honey, I thought you were better" he breathed, pulling her long red hair out of her face.

"Turns out I wasn't!" She choked. He knelt down behind her and kissed the top of her head.

5 minutes later she seemed to have finished throwing up and the couple were sat in bed with a mug of hot chocolate that the house elves had made for them each.

"How long had you been being sick for?" Harry asked.

"Around 2 hours" was the reply.

"Oh, Gin. Why didn't you wake me?"

"No time. And you looked so peaceful," she told him. " Do I look like I've put on weight to you?"

"I don't know, maybe" he answered truthfully.

"But Gwen's been training us doubly hard. I've been playing Quidditch all the time!"

Harry's brain seemed to have been whirring round and then he decided to say "Ginny. You don't think that -"

"Harry James Potter do not finish that sentence!" She snapped. "It can't be" she said more softly. Then she burst into tears.

"Hey, honey what's wrong?" Harry asked looking worried.

"I don't know, but I've been so emotional these days, crying at everything!" She sobbed.

"Oh baby. Do you want me to check? I know the spell for it," he whispered, rubbing large circles on her back. She nodded. He cast a spell on her belly and a purple pink light flew out if his wand.

"So?" She asked nervously. He remained silent and nodded. And after seeing her face, he pulled her in for a hug.

"It's not that bad! Your carrying our baby!" He reassured her

"It bloody well is! I don't know anything about being a parent! I'm still young remember!" She shouted at him.

"And you'll do absolutely fine at being a mummy! Fleur was 25 when she had Victoire, and my parents were 21 when they had me!" She giggled at him.

"You really think?" Ginny smiled, and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Harry turned to look at his alarm clock. "9:30" he smiled back at her. "Are we going to tell everyone at the Burrow later?"

Ginny groaned. "Do we have to?" Harry giggled at her lovingly.

"Yes your mum will love it. She's always had a special spot for you. Your her only daughter!"

"I suppose" she shrugged.

"Shall we go and get ready so we can go early? We haven't got Teddy today" he asked her.

She thought, and then nodded.

30 minutes later they were sat around the breakfast table, eating toast. Crunching was the only sound that could be heard, crunchy crunchy toast.

"Honey, go get dressed, we're telling your family today." Harry told her.

1 hour later the couple were stood by the fire in the arriving room. Ginny was wearing a grey and red woollen top with skinny jeans, her hair pulled into a loose bun and Harry was wearing a blue top covered with a red hoodie and baggy jeans.

"Let's go then!" 5 seconds later they had flooed into the Burrow living room. Ginny had nearly tipped over but Harry caught her. He could tell she was extremely nervous about telling everyone about so he grabbed her hand and whispered into her hair "It's alright honey. Don't worry. You always have me"

"How did I end up with someone as perfect as you?" She teared up.

He wiped her eyes and said "I'm far from perfect, it's you who's perfect. End of." Just then Arthur walked in.

"Hi dad, we came early hope you don't mind" she spoke, but Harry could still hear a hint of nervousness.

"Of course I don't mind, I'll go tell your mother your here!" He exclaimed.

"Dad, wait" she shouted after him. He turned to face them. "Erm. I don't know how to say this now. Okay. Daddy, I'm pregnant. How will mum take the news?" She asked.

"Oh congratulations! She will be so proud of you Ginny, don't be scared!" He laughed. "How long have you known?"

"About 1 and a half hours" Harry laughed. Arthur sighed. Just then Ron and Hermione apparated in and ended their conversation. Arthur had sensed they wanted everyone else to know at lunch.

30 minutes later, everyone was sat around the dinner table eating another delicious Sunday lunch cooked by Molly, when Angelina said "So Fleur, your pretty far along in your pregnancy now right? How many weeks you got left?"

"Vell, ve are 32 veeks along now!" She exclaimed in reply. "Vat about you?"

"23 weeks." She sighed. Arthur discretely nodded to Harry and Ginny. Harry nodded back. Ginny shrugged but after Harry put her arm around her and kissed the top of her head, she sighed and nodded.

When everyone had stopped murmuring Harry stood up. "We have an announcement to make, Ginny stand up its not that bad!"

"Your pregnant!" Ron guessed (accurately).

"How did you know?" Ginny looked confused.

"So you are!" He stuck his finger in the air to make his point. Ginny hated to admit it, but this time her brother had outsmarted her. She nodded at him.

While everyone else was congratulating them (including Molly, Ginny was pleased to see), Ron didn't know what to think. "How did this happen!" He had decided he was shocked.

"What did they actually teach you at Hogwarts! Well you see Ron, when a man loves a woman -" George teased.

"Ew, I know that much! You know what I mean!"

"You asked it!" George held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well it wasn't exactly expected Ron you see. We only found out this morning. But I love Ginny" Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginnys waist. Ron turned around, so his back was facing everyone, and they could all see him pretend to gag. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, you'll be doing the same when Hermiones pregnant!" Ginny laughed.

"All this lovey dovey stuff, erm no way sis!" Hermione playfully slapped him "Love you too Ronald!" And everyone was happily laughing around at each other.


End file.
